An Efficient Team
by andrewshaffer
Summary: Fanfic based on Oblivion, the Tom Cruise science-fiction film. When a beautiful woman claiming to be his wife crashes in his sector, drone technician Jack Harper must choose between the life he's known and the future that's unknown.


"I'm your wife," Julia said, her eyes pooling with tears.

Jack gave it a moment to sink in. _His wife? _He couldn't anything remember prior to his assignment, and for good reason: Mission Control had wiped his memories clean. It was standard procedure for someone working as a drone repair technician. Earth had been all but decimated in a war with an alien race, and it was Jack's mission to repair the mechanical drones that defended the power generators from the remaining aliens, known as Scavengers (or "Scavs"). The hours were long and the isolation unbearable. For these reasons, all technicians lived and worked in pairs. His partner for the past four years was a beautiful redhead named Victoria. Their shared amnesia helped them to focus on the monotony of their task. It didn't hurt that they were able to take care of each other's sexual needs without any remnants of past relationships haunting them.

And now this dark-haired angel fell from the sky and all but shattered his reality.

Jack dreamt often of the pre-war world. His dreams were often set at the top of the Empire State Building, or what was left of it. It was also where they were standing now. The other recurring element in his dreams was Julia. The only problem was, he hadn't met her until her spaceship crash-landed in Sector 17 yesterday. Before he'd signed up for his mission, had they been husband and wife? It would explain the dreams, wouldn't it? But it was impossible, since the dreams seemingly occurred in New York City before the war. Jack was only in his forties; the war happened sixty years ago. The math was all wrong.

Jack reached a hand out to Julia's face.

Her skin was warm to his touch.

This wasn't a dream.

Julia cupped his hand in hers and kissed it lightly. If they'd been married, where else had those lips touched him? Her lips were thick and full, and he felt a tug in his groin just from the thought of them on his body. Jack pulled her close to him and bent in for a taste of those lips—

They were interrupted by his hovering heli-pod. He knew that Victoria would be watching from the control station, and had probably seen him making moves on Julia. Even if Julia was his wife, this wasn't likely to fly with the woman he'd been sleeping with for the past four years.

Jack was at a crossroads. If he dumped Victoria, Mission Control would likely terminate their employment. Hell, Mission Control might just terminate them altogether! If he ditched Julia, he'd never know what those moist lips would feel in his most intimate regions. As he stepped into the heli-pod's cockpit, a wild thought came to him: Suppose he didn't have to choose?

After a short ride back to the station he and Victoria lived and worked at, Jack hopped out of his vehicle. "Wait here," he told Julia. She nodded.

He sprinted across the landing pad and stopped at the glass door to the station. Victoria was on the other side of the door, her eyes as red as her hair. She'd been crying, which confirmed his suspicion that she'd seen him and Julia about to get busy on the ruins of the Empire State Building. Shit.

"Open the door, honey," Jack said. "I can explain."

She slid the door open a hair, but not far enough for him to enter. "I can't believe you," she said, shaking her head. "The nerve! Kissing that rocket whore. Who knows what kind of space STDs she has?"

"You can't catch space STDs on Earth," Jack said. "Besides, she's my wife."

"_Your wife?_ Is this a joke? Your wife conveniently fell from space and landed in our district? That's absurd. And you know that anyone who signs up for this job doesn't have any attachments. No family, no past."

"I can't explain it," Jack said. "It's complicated. I'm still trying to figure it out. Things aren't what they seem."

"I'll say," Victoria said. "We used to be an efficient team. Now look at us."

"We can still be a team," Jack said.

"How? That's impossible. You're married."

He nodded. "I am. But I still love you." Jack drew in a deep breath and unleashed his wild gambit: "We can all work together…as an efficient team. An efficient three-person team."

"I don't understand," Victoria said.

Christ, he thought, rolling his eyes. How had he lived with this woman for four years? "I'm asking if you want to have a threesome," he said.

"I still don't understand," Victoria said. "I work at the station and you work in the field, fixing drones. Where would your wife fit in?"

"The bedroom," Jack said. "I'm talking about you, me, and her all naked together under the sheets making the beast with three backs. Me doing stuff to you, you doing stuff to her. I don't know how it works, honestly—I've never had a threesome before. At least not that I can remember."

Victoria stared at him in disbelief, her pupils fully dilated.

Jack sighed. "So I'm taking that as a…no?"

"Get the fuck out of here right now before I cut off your dick and feed it to the Scavs," Victoria said.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, putting his hands up. "We're going to fly away and you'll never see us again. Unless…" He paused. "Unless you change your mind?"

Victoria calmly backpedaled into the kitchen, opened a drawer, and pulled out a steak knife. As she paced back toward the door, serrated blade gleaming, Jack backpedaled to the heli-pod.

It was clear that he and Victoria were no longer an efficient team.


End file.
